Trunks
|Głos = Takeshi Kusao |Waga = 30 kg (dziecko) |Wzrost = 129 cm (dziecko) |Znaczenie imienia = „Trunks” to po angielsku „kąpielówki”. |Pokrewieństwa = Vegeta (ojciec) Bulma (matka) Bra (siostra) Prof Brief (dziadek) Pantie (babcia) Tights (ciotka) Table (stryj) Gure (stryjenka) Król Vegeta (dziadek) Vegeta z przyszłości (ojciec z alternatywnej przyszłości) Bulma z przyszłości (matka z alternatywnej przyszłości) Trunks z przyszłości (on sam z alternatywnej przyszłości) Trunks z przyszłości Cella (on sam z alternatywnej przyszłości) Bulma Junior (córka lub siostrzenica) Vegeta Junior (wnuk lub wnuk cioteczny) Goten (najlepszy przyjaciel) Mài (dziewczyna)Tylko w filmie Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods. }} Półsaiyanin i Półziemianin, syn Bulmy i Vegety oraz starszy brat Bry, członek ugrupowania Wojowników Z. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w sadze sztucznych ludzi, będąc wtedy jeszcze niemowlęciem. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Son Goten. Wygląd Ma fioletowe brwi i półdługie włosy, niebieskie oczy, ciemną cerę, w Z ma zieloną bluzę i granatowe spodenki, na Turnieju Sztuk Walki ciemnozielone gi, pod koniec serii nosi czarne spodnie i kurtkę oraz czarne gi. W GT ma szary garnitur lub białe rybaczki, czarną koszulę i brązową kurtkę. Charakter Bystry, sprytny, inteligentny, zawadiacki, z wiekiem staje się bardziej pomocny i milszy. Dragon Ball Z Saga Cella W tej sadze debiutuje, będąc jeszcze niemowlęciem. Niańczony przez Bulmę i Yajirobēgo, nie odgrywa tutaj większej roli. Saga Majin Bū Podsaga Great Saiyamana Trunks jest już ośmiolatkiem, trenuje przed Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25 wraz z ojcem. Zaskakuje Vegetę, prezentując mu poziom Super Saiyanina. Podsaga Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25 Trunks bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai w sekcji młodzików, którą wygrywa. W finale mierzy się z Gotenem i go pokonuje. W nagrodę stacza walkę z Misterem Satanem, wygrywa z nim jednym klepnięciem. Jednak mistrz tak odgrywa swoją klęskę, że widownia jest przekonana, iż dał chłopakowi zwyciężyć. Podsaga czarnoksiężnika Babidiego Trunks razem z Gotenem, dowiedziawszy się o Majin Bū i o Babidim, chcą go zobaczyć na własne oczy, biorąc demona za magika, który para się czarodziejskimi sztuczkami. Zmierzają do statku Babidiego. W tym czasie Bū walczy z Majin Vegetą. Książę Saiyan prosi syna o opiekę nad matką i uderza go w kark, tym samym obezwładniając chłopca i powierzając opiece Piccolo. Nameczanin zabiera Gotena i Trunksa do Boskiego Pałacu. Później, pod okiem Gokū i Piccolo, razem z Son Gotenem zaczynają trening, by się scalić. Niedługo potem przechodzą fuzję, tworząc postać Gotenksa. Podsaga Czystego Majin Bū Jako Gotenks walczą z Bū, ale dzięki szpanerskim pozom przegrywają, udaje im się dzięki natężeniu głosu opuścić Komnatę Ducha i Czasu zaraz po Bū, i walczyć z nim. Bū czując ki Gohana ucieka. Trunks, Goten, Piccolo i Gohan opowiadają sobie wzajemnie co się z nimi działo. Po ponownej fuzji Gotenks jest wchłonięty przez Buu, w czasie walki fuzja się rozpada. Gokū z Vegetą uwalniają ich z ciała Bū. Trunks ginie podczas wysadzenia Ziemi przez Bū, wskrzeszają go smocze kule. Razem z resztą Ziemian oddaje Gokū energię do Genki Damy. Po walce wraca do pałacu Dende do Bulmy. Trunks jest obecny wraz z resztą bohaterów na przyjęciu Bulmy. Po 10 latach Trunks leci odwiedzić Gotena, nie podoba mu się lot samolotem, więc zmniejsza go i leci samodzielnie. Na miejscu Gohan mówi mu, gdzie są Goten, rodzice Trunksa i Gokū. Trunks leci tam. Vegeta zmusza go do udziału w Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Trunks przechodzi eliminacje. Nie jest pocieszony, ponieważ jego przeciwnik go podrywa. Dragon Ball Z: Niebezpieczny duet! Superwojownicy nigdy nie odpoczywają Trunks razem z Gotenem i Videl szukają smoczych kul. Trafiają do wioski nękanej przez potwora. By ocalić składaną w ofierze dziewczynkę sami decydują się zostać przynętą, siedząc w garnku i czekając na potwora Trunks bierze ze stołu pomarańczę, co nie podoba się Gotenowi. Pojawia się potwór. Przyjaciele zabijają go, jego mięso zostaje zjedzone. Płacz Gotena budzi zamrożonego w lodzie Brolly'ego. Wojownicy walczą z nim, ale nie dają mu rady. Dołącza do nich Gohan. Chłopcy sami próbują powstrzymać Brolly'ego, gdy to nie pomaga używają smoczych kul, by przywołać na chwilę Gokū. Gokū i synowie łączą swe siły i zabijają Brolly'ego. Dragon Ball Z: Bio Brolly Trunks i Goten podglądają C18 kłócącą się z Satanem o wypłatę za przegraną jej w Turnieju Sztuk Walki. Gdy pojawia się kuzyn rywala Satana z dzieciństwa i każe mu walczyć z Biowojownikami, chłopcy wsiadają do ich samochodu i jadą na wyspę, gdzie przebywa Jaguar. Tam Trunksa atakuje pies, którego głaszcze Goten. Chłopcy dołączają do walki C18 z Bio-wojownikami, pokonują ich. Penetrując laboratorium, gdzie Bio-wojownicy powstali znajdują Brolly'ego w komorze. Chcą go zniszczyć, ale Brolly budzi się. W wyniku uszkodzenia pojemnika z biopłynem, Brolly zmienia się i atakuje chłopców. Chłopcy spotykają szamana, którego wioskę zaatakował Brolly. Szaman opowiada im jak dostarczył zamarzniętą krew Brolly'ego naukowcom z wyspy Jaguara. Trunks zauważa, że biopłyn wszystko wchłania i zmusza Brolly'ego do wejścia w strumień biopłynu. Chłopiec ratuje Gotena i razem ratują naukowców, Jaguara i jego kuzyna. Chłopcy wywołują tsunami, które zalewa wyspę, by unieszkodliwić biopłyn. Brolly wynurza się z morza, ale kamienieje pod wpływem słonej wody, chłopcy rozbijają kamień, którym było jego ciało i wracają do domu. Dragon Ball Z: Smocza pięść eksploduje!! Jak nie Gokū, to kto? Trunks z Gotenem, Videl i Gohanem walczą z przybyłymi z piekła duszami. Chłopcy pokonują faszystów. Łączą się fuzją w Gotenksa by walczyć z silniejszymi przeciwnikami. Goten i Trunks pokonują wszystkich przeciwników, którzy wracają do piekła. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta Trunks bierze udział w przyjęciu z grillem u Bulmy, gdy zjawia się Hoi. Kiedy nikt nie jest w stanie otworzyć jego szkatułki, chłopiec razem z rodziną i przyjaciółmi szuka smoczych kul. Jest obecny podczas wywoływania smoka i pojawienia się Tapiona. Kiedy Tapion zamieszkuje w Capsule Corporation, Trunks zaprzyjaźnia się z nim, wypytuje o jego planetę i rodzinę, pokazuje mu swoje zabawki. Trunks traktuje Tapiona jak starszego brata. Gdy pojawia się Hildegran walczy z nim, łączy się z Gotenem, ale nawet Gotenks nie daje rady potworowi, którego pokonuje Gokū. Trunks jest obecny podczas odlotu Tapiona w przeszłość, ten zanim odlatuje daje chłopcu swój miecz. Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa Razem z Gotenem szukają prezentu ślubnego dla Videl, staruszek w sklepie opowiada im o cudownym źródełku, którego woda dobrze działa na cerę. Chłopcy odnajdują źródło i po walce z ogromnym wężem zabierają wodę w butelce. Butelkę z wodą dają Videl. Trunks jedzie też z rodzicami na wakacje, gdzie kupują ubrania, mały źle zapina guzik przymierzanej koszuli, kupują pamiątki, jeżdżą kolejką w wesołym miasteczku i uczestniczą w imprezie na plaży. Bawi się z Gotenem na statku Bulmy, pokazuje Gotenowi smocze kule. Chłopcy bawiąc się pistoletami na wodę oblewają Beerusa. Jako Gotenks walczą z nim, ale nie dają rady. Obserwują walkę Beerusa z Gokū. Oddaje także moc Gokū aby ten mógł zamienić się w Boskiego Super Saiyanina. Saga Złotego Freezera Trunks i Goten sprawdzają z czego Jaco jest zrobiony, potem bawią się jego statkiem powodując jego zatonięcie. Wyczuwają energię Freezera i lecą tam, jako Gotenks nokautują Tagomę. Jednak fuzja się rozpada, chłopcy z bezpiecznej odległości obserwują walkę Wojowników Z z ludźmi Freezera. Gokū oddelegowuje ich do poinformowania Dende o śmierci Piccolo i sytuacji na polu walki. Tam ginie podczas ataku Freezera, ale wraca do życia, gdy Whis cofa czas. Podczas przyjęcia po pokonaniu wroga rozmawia z Gotenem co by zrobili Freezerowi, gdyby go dopadli. Saga selekcyjnego turnieju sztuk walki Bogów Zniszczenia Lecą z Gotenem za swymi ojcami chcąc wziąć udział w turnieju Champy, ale Vegeta odprawia ich uważając, że zmienią się w Gotenksa i będą walczyć we dwóch. Leci na Turniej jako widz, ogląda go razem z rodziną i przyjaciółmi z trybun. Leci pomóc rannemu w walce z Hitem Vegecie. Po turnieju uczestniczy w wywoływaniu Smoka. Na przyjęciu z okazji zwycięstwa wpada na pomysł przebrania się Beerusa za Monakę. Trunks wraca z Gotenem do domu. Tam znajdują samochód Monaki, wchodzą do środka. Trunks bawi się znalezionym tam mieczem, Goten bawi się balonikiem, który sam się napompowuje, spycha chłopców na tył przyczepy i zamyka drzwi. Monaka wraca i wsiada do kabiny. Chłopcy wołają go, ale ich nie słyszy. Odlatuje na planetę Patoufou. Tam znajduje zamarzniętych chłopców, gdy chłopcy siedzą z nogami w ciepłej wodzie przychodzi wódz planety i wita się z Monaką. Pojawia się przestępca terroryzujący planety. Chłopcy pokonują jego ludzi, ale Gryll zdobywa klucz do cudownej wody. Chłopcy chcą go odebrać, ale ludzie Grylla biorą Monakę jako zakładnika. Chłopcy razem z Monaką i strażnikiem zostają związani, gdy jeden ze zbójców chce uderzyć Trunksa, ratuje go Vegeta. Chłopcy zostają rozwiązani. Trunks ratuje Vegetę przed atakiem jego klona i ucieka do rozpadliny w skale. Kiedy klon odnajduje ich chłopiec scala się z Gotenem, ale Gotenks nie daje rady przeciwnikowi. Gdy fuzja się rozpada chłopców ratuje Goku. Trunks ogląda jego walkę z klonem ojca. Trunks i Goten ratują Potage przed Nadludzka Wodą. Chłopiec martwi się o ojca. Nadludzka Woda poluje na Trunksa. Gdy zostaje zniszczona przez Monakę chłopiec tuli się do uratowanego ojca. Potage dziękuje jemu i Gotenowi za przeszkodzenie Gryllowi w zdobyciu Nadludzkiej Wody. Trunks wraca do domu, gdzie dostaje burę od mamy i przeprasza ją, Bulma mu wybacza. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Trunks uczy się z Pilafem i jego ludźmi matematyki. Chłopiec nie umie rozwiązać równania, które tłumaczy mu Pilaf. W przerwie na obiad Trunks wyczuwa czyjąś energię. Gdy pojawia się wehikuł czasu zagląda do środka i każe sprowadzić rodziców. Słysząc swoje imię i komentarze gangu Pilafa o nieślubnym dziecku Vegety, Trunks jest przerażony. Ogląda wyleczenie swojego odpowiednika z przyszłości i jego atak na Gokū. Trunks słucha domniemywań ludzi Pilafa o swoim odpowiedniku z przyszłości, wyjaśnień Bulmy i Whisa. Potem kibicuje Trunksowi z przyszłości w walce z Gokū. Trunks ogląda walkę Gokū z Blackiem i powrót Blacka w przeszłość. Trunks pomaga Mài szukać elementów do wehikułu czasu Bulmy, potem je kolację z rodzicami i przyjaciółmi. Trunks widzi, jak Mài podaje plaster Shāo, i wyznaje jej miłość. Trunks podaje senzu Vegecie i słucha opowieści Beerusa, Whisa i Wschodniego Kaiōshina o Zamasu. Trunks widząc załamanie swojego odpowiednika z przyszłości motywuje go do dalszej walki. Trunks słucha opowieści swojego odpowiednika z przyszłości o światach równoległych. Gdy ten odlatuje z ojcem, matką i Gokū, chłopiec życzy mu powodzenia. Trunks leci po Gotena, by razem udali się w przyszłość, ale nie pozwalają im Chichi i Bulma. Trunks odbiera telefon od Muten Rōshiego, który mówi mu, że Gokū zapomniał pieczęci potrzebnej do zapieczętowania Zamasu w urnie. Trunks widzi twarz Zamasu na niebie. Wita się z wracającymi z przyszłości rodzicami. Spotyka Mài z przyszłości. Wszyscy razem jedzą kolację. Razem ze wszystkimi zostaje pożegnać Trunksa i Mài. Saga Hita Trunks razem z Gotenem chcą poprosić o coś smoka. Argumentują to tym, że zawsze tylko dorośli proszą o spełnienie życzeń. C18 twierdzi, że to by ich rozpuściło. Kiedy Bulma pyta chłopców czego chcą, okazuje się, że jeszcze nie zdecydowali. Matka każe im się zdecydować, dopiero potem prosić smoka o spełnienie życzenia. Trunks towarzyszy rodzicom na rozdaniu nagród naukowych. Kiedy pojawia się Aralka stara się wyciągnąć z naukowca sposób jak ją powstrzymać. Pomaga mu mr Satan. Po powstrzymaniu Aralki przez Beerusa wraca z matką do domu. Trunks reprezentuje 7 wszechświat w drużynie baseballowej na turnieju zorganizowanym przez Champę. Chłopiec zestrzela wiązką ki piłkę i goni z Gotenem muchę. Saga selektywnego turnieju sztuk walki Trunks musi zostać w domu ponieważ Bulma ma urodzić dziecko. Chłopiec mówi Gotenowi, że rodzina nie chce znać jego płci i proponuje mu trening. Chłopcy razem podają Bulmie jedzenie i picie. Dragon Ball GT Saga podróży kosmicznych W tej sadze Son Gokū, Pan i Trunks wyruszają w kosmos szukać smoczych kul. Trunks jest prezesem Capsule Corporation, ucieka z biura by lewitować, w trakcie jednej z ucieczek Vegeta zaciąga go do domu by pomógł przy budowie statku i by wyleciał w kosmos. Na planecie Olmek trafia do hotelu, gdzie liczniki podają ceny usług, ucieka z przyjaciółmi, trafia do mieszkańców planety, którym zostaje zabrany dom, z powodu nie płacenia rachunków, Pan, Goku i Trunks walczą z ludźmi Don Kira, są ścigani listem gończym, starsze małżeństwo daje im jeść, opowiada o sytuacji na planecie, po końcowej walce oddają ludziom ich dokumenty, na mocy, których zabrano im majątki. Na Planecie Wielkich Zwierząt poszukuje Pan, myli ją z królową pszczół, którą uwalnia i po odnalezieniu Pan wraz z przyjaciółmi odbierają Kulę olbrzymowi. Na kolejnej planecie przebiera Trunksa za dziewczynę by odciąć potworowi wąsy, którymi ten wyczuwa trzęsienie Ziemi. Jako Teresa (polska wersja językowa) dostaje się do jaskini stwora i walczy z nim, potem wszyscy uciekają przed wybuchem wulkanu. Następnie rusza za braćmi Para Bara, którzy ukradli im kulę oddaną przez mieszkańców planety za pomoc. Bracia prowadzą wojowników na planetę zamieszkaną przez mięsożerne gąsienice, z którymi walczy, potem bracia obezwładniają bohaterów tańcem, ratują ich gąsienice. Trunks i reszta lecą na planetę Lud, walczą z kapłanem Dol Takim. Na pustynnej planecie naprawia statek kosmiczny. Na planecie Gila walczy z robotami, zostaje zamknięty w metalu, uwolniony przez Gila oszukuje wszystkich by zdobyć Kule. W podróży ścierają się z wojownikami Doktora Myū, złego naukowca, który odtwarza komórki Tsufulianina o imieniu Baby. Saga Baby'ego Po zniszczeniu laboratorium i znalezieniu kul Son Gokū, Pan i Trunks wracają na Ziemię. Przedtem leci na planetę Vidal by dać do szpitala rozbitka z uszkodzonego statku kosmicznego, gdzie była kolejna smocza kula. Tam zostaje opanowany przez Bebiego, ale dzięki silnej woli tłumi moc mutanta. Na kolejnej planecie uciekają przed ogromnym kotem, na następnej odbierają kule dinozaurowi, lecąc na kolejną planetę skutą lodem imprezują w statku kosmicznym. Po powrocie na Ziemię bohaterowie oddają Dende smocze kule, Trunks wraca do domu, gdzie spotyka Vegetę, który jest opanowany przez Bebiego. Baby aktywuje swoje komórki w ciele Trunksa, który dołącza do walki Vegety z Gokū, oddaje mu swoją moc i zasłania go przed atakiem Ūba za co dostaje pociskiem energetycznym. Kibito pozbywa się z jego ciała komórek Babyego przy pomocy świętej wody i każe Trunksowi pomóc Gokū w walce. Zastają tam Ziemian opętanych przez Tsufulianina. Ratuje Pan przed atakiem Bebiego. Oddaje Gokū energię potrzebną do regeneracji poziomu mocy i obserwuje jego walkę z mutantem. Podaje ludziom na Plant świętą wodę. Uczestniczy w akcji ewakuacyjnej ludzi na Plant, po odtworzeniu Ziemi jedzie odwiedzić rodziców. Później ucieka z pracy informując kolegów o emeryturze Satana by iść obejrzeć Turniej Sztuk Walki. Trunks przynosi Pan naprawionego Gilla. Saga Super #17 Jadąc służbową limuzyną na obiad do Chichi, zostaje zaatakowany przez C17, ratuje przed nim kierowcę, ale zostaje pokonany. Dociera do chatki Gokū i mdleje, po odzyskaniu przytomności opowiada przyjaciołom, matce i siostrze o ataku. Rozbija Czarmara falą ki ratując Gotena. Razem z nim i Ūbem walczy z uprawniakami. Razem z Gotenem, Gohanem i Vegetą oczyszczają miasto z wrogów. Później cała czwórka próbuje powstrzymać Super #17, lecz nie udaje im się to. Po pokonaniu uprawniaków dołącza do Gohana w walce z Lildem, po jego zniszczeniu walczy z Super 17, ale za każdym razem przegrywa. Razem z Gotenem, Gohanem i Vegetą oczyszczają miasto z wrogów. Później cała czwórka próbuje powstrzymać Super #17. Po walce Vegeta prowadzi rannego Trunksa przez ruiny. Chłopak naprawia w obecności Pan, zniszczonego Gilla. Saga złych smoków Trunks wyrusza z Pan i Gokū szukać smoczych kul, po ich zebraniu z całą rodziną chce jak najszybciej ożywić Kurilína i resztę ofiar Super 17. Podczas ostatniej walki przybywa na miejsce z rodziną Gokū. Zostaje powalony przez smoka. Oddaje Gokū energię potrzebną do przekroczenia poziomu SSJ4. Potem ogląda walkę, zostaje pobity pociskiem ki, po wstaniu ogląda walkę. Atakuje smoka by dać ojcu i Gokū czas potrzebny do scalenia, ale nie daje rady, później zabiera matkę z pola walki i ogląda pojedynek z bezpiecznej odległości. Chce walczyć, ale Gohan uświadamia mu, że nie da sobie rady. Trunks obserwuje walkę. Pomaga Vegecie, który odrzuca jego pomoc i informuje go o przesłaniu dobrego smoka. W czasie ucieczki powierza Bulmę, Videl i wraca pomóc Vegecie. Walczy ze smokiem, aż Gokū nie utworzy Genki Damy. Widzi zwycięstwo i jest obecny gdy pojawia się Shén Lóng. W tej sadze wraz z Son Gohanem i Son Gotenem pomaga Gogecie zniszczyć Yī Xing Lónga. Po walce mówi Pan, że Shén Lóng zostawił losy Ziemi ludziom i pociesza ją. Osiągnięte poziomy *Super Saiyanin Galeria Trunks Mały.png|Mały Trunks Baby Trunks and Bulma.png|Mały Trunks i Bulma Trunks-2-.jpg| Młody Trunks na TB Trunks SSJ.jpg| Trunks SSJ Trunks_i_Goten_przebierają_się_w_strój_zawodnika_Mighty_Mask.jpg|Goten i Trunks przebierają się w strój Mighty Maska Dd.jpg|Trunks i Goten Goten trunks ssj.jpg|Trunks i Son Goten przed scaleniem Gotenks ssj1.png|Gotenks, wynik fuzji Goten i Trunks.jpg|Trunks i Goten Goten i Trunks pobici i drwiący Avocado.jpg|Avocado drwi z Gotena i Trunksa Tronkitapion.jpeg|Trunks z mieczem od Tapiona DBS Goten i Trunks.jpg|Trunks i Goten w Dragon Ball Super DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(09).jpg Trunks and Mai.png Mai, Trunks, Pilaf and Shu.png Mai przerażona 2.png Vegeta2.png Trunks.png Trunks.png2.png Trunks.png3.png Trunks walczy z trunksem.png|Trunks walczy z Trunksem z przyszłości Trunks i Mai.png|Trunks i Mài Trunks w Dragon Ball GT.jpg|Trunks w serii GT ,cxfv (2).jpg|Trunks i Bra pod wpływem Babyego imgChara (3).png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) chara_img04.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Saiyanie Kategoria:Częściowi Saiyanie Kategoria:Częściowi Ziemianie Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki